


Shattered

by Artzenin



Category: You're Under Arrest!
Genre: Alcohol, Anime, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Law Enforcement, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin/pseuds/Artzenin
Summary: [One shot] Natusmi left the station to go be a Bike Trooper, something she had always dreamed of. One day while out on a job, Miyuki got hurt and was rushed to the ER. When Natsumi learns about this, she starts to feel deep conviction for leaving Miyuki in the first place and debates on remaining a Bike Trooper or returning to Bokato Police Station.





	Shattered

"So hey. Where's my partner in crime? Where's Miyuki?"

The room fell silent. The tension was so thick, Natsumi could of taken a knife and sliced it in half. Personally, Natsumi was starting to become very uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, Natsumi asked the obvious, knowing that something was amiss.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Silence. No one had the guts to inform Natsumi of Miyuki's tragic accident. Not even the Captain. Thankfully, Yoriko pushed herself through the small crowd and decided she would be the one to tell Natsumi the truth.

"Natsumi... Miyuki was hurt. She lost control of the wheel and the car spun around, out of control. Before I knew what was happening, we hit a tree. The window on her side had shattered and the injury she received was-"

Natsumi's features hardened.

"Where is she?"

Yoriko bowed her head and glanced away.

"Bokuto Hospital, room 201. Ken's with her right now. He promised he'd call us after she got out of surgery."

"What?!"

She exclaimed, shocked to hear the tragic news. Looking back around, Yoriko tried to explain why Miyuki had to have the surgery, but to her astonishment, Natsumi had left the area and bolted out the front door. Once she was outside, Natsumi mounted her bike and took off down the narrow road. As she drove past dozens of vehicle and pushed her motorcycle to go faster, it dawned on Natsumi that nothing else mattered. Her job, her rank, Bike Trooper issues, none of it mattered if Miyuki wasn't going to be there, in her life.

 

* * *

 

Ken wasn't surprised to see Natsumi come thundering down the hallway. However, he did wonder why she had come back to the Bokuto's section of the city so soon.

_She probably came to visit Miyuki... oh boy. Talk about bad timing._

Ken opened his mouth to say something but Natsumi interrupted him.

"Miyuki, is she..?"

Ken folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes behind his sun glasses.

"She's out of surgery. I was just about to call the station and inform them. Do you think you could keep an eye on her for me while I make the call?"

Natsumi nodded.

"Yeah. Sure thing."

Ken rested a gloved hand on Natsumi's shoulder and gave it a brief pat before walking off to find a quiet spot so he could call in peace. Natsumi took a deep breath, braced herself for the worst then hesitantly twisted the metal door handle open. Upon hearing the door groan open, Miyuki cracked open the eye that didn't have any cloth wrapped around it. Even though her vision was blurry, Miyuki could make out Natsumi's body frame in a heartbeat. Natsumi quietly approached the bed, noting the chair that was conveniently perched at the head of the bed. Natsumi sat down, not sure on what to say. Her partner looked terrible. Wrapping cloth trailed over her forehead, the left side of her face and around her neckline. Below Miyuki's right eyelid, a medium sized band-aid stretched across the skin. Natsumi inwardly cringed when she saw the red spot underneath the wrapping. Other then that, Miyuki appeared to be just fine.

"Hey."

Natsumi started the conversation, unsure of what to say. Miyuki didn't waste any time. She plunged right into how and why she was in the hosptial.

"I screwed up. Even though Yoriko sat right across from me, I kept picturing you, not her. What's worse, I messed up my car. Not only the car, but myself as well."

Miyuki's sounded extremely strained and lethargic to Natsumi. But that was understandable. Natsumi figured the pain killers were simply doing their job.

"The way I look at it, the damage could have been much worse. I could have lost sight in my good eye. Hence, if that had happened, I would be kissing my mech hobby good-bye."

Natsumi winced.

_It's worse than I thought. I bet some glass scarred the tissue... oh Miyuki._

Natsumi felt a few beads of sweat trail down the side of her temple.

"Yeah?"

Miyuki smiled lazily up at her friend.

"I guess I'm still not used to being without you Natsumi. Oh well... live and learn."

Natsumi couldn't stand seeing Miyuki like this, let alone hearing her talk as if her life had come to an end. Desperate to lift her friend's shattered spirits, Natsumi brought up one reason why she was honestly reconsidering to come back to Bokuto Station.

"Ya' know Maybe I don't wanna be Bike Trooper. I mean, it's not nearly as much fun as you and I had. And coming back to find you like this... kind of makes me wonder if I made a mistake."

Miyuki lost her smile.

"Huh?"

Natsumi played with a stand of her hair nervously, doing her best to avoid that pained face her partner bore.

"You know-fun."

Miyuki blinked her good eye a few times, suddenly angry with Natsumi.

"W-What are you talking about Natsumi? It's not like you to quit something after deciding to do it."

Natsumi had to focus really hard to understand the syllables coming from Miyuki's mouth.

_They must of pumped her with those things. She's barely making sense._

"Well, I know."

Miyuki continued on, even though common sense told her to stop.

"Besides, you're riding as escort for the marathon. That's incredible. It's an honor."

Natsumi opened her mouth to put in her own say, but Miyuki broke into a coughing frenzy. Fearing she'd make herself worse, Natsumi reached for the convenient glass of water on the night stand. She pushed back Miyuki's hands gently so she could press the rim of the glass to her mouth. Feeling the smooth glass's texture, Miyuki forced herself to drink the slightly warm liquid. To her relief, it did help calm the desire to cough. Content that her partner would be stable for the time being, Natsumi withdrew the almost empty glass. She set it back down on the night stand, her face scrunching together thoughtfully.

"It's only half a marathon Miyuki. Big deal."

Mustering what strength she had left, Miyuki fraily added,

"I don't understand why you're caving in like this, when I've been trying so hard to be strong as you always were."

Natsumi glanced to the side, a stern frown tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Miyuki I'm just gonna be flat out honest with you. I want to come back. I've... wanted to come back for a while now. And after seeing you like this, It's clear to me that you're not strong enough yet to do without me."

The words stung. They affected Miyuki on a emotional level more than she was willing to admit to Natsumi, or to herself.

"I gotta get back to the station. Er, the Bike Trooper station anyway. Get well soon and take it easy, 'alright?" Natsumi reached out and stroked under Miyuki's chin lightly. Miyuki would have giggled, if not for the drowsiness and the confusion she felt from Natsumi's last words. With one last stroke to Miyuki's chin, Natsumi rose from her chair. She did wave good-bye to Miyuki, but she didn't look back down at her. The door practically slammed behind Natsumi, making Miyuki cringe.

"Nat.. sumi."

The raven haired police woman cried faintly, one lone tear drop spilling from the corner of her good eye. Ken entered the room a few minutes later. He sat down in chair Natsumi had left just moments ago.

"I think the guys will rest easier knowing your surgery went well."

Miyuki remained silent.

"Yoriko was crying over the phone. It was almost impossible to get anything in and... hey, what's wrong?"

Miyuki couldn't hold her anguish in any longer. She confessed her feelings to Ken, not bothering to think about what she was saying.

"Natsumi was saying that she wants to come back."

Ken's eye brows arched at the statement.

"Huh?"

Miyuki shook her head from side to side, allowing a weak sob to rack her body.

"It's me. She said that because I wasn't strong enough... is the reason I failed."

"But that's just not true."

Ken attempted to argue.

"Yes it is. It is true. For her to say such a thing, it must be true."

Miyuki squeezed her good eyes shut, hoping that in turn would stop the flow of her tears.

"I haven't had the strength to try to get used to being without her... and because of that, I lost sight in my left eye."

"Uhh..."

Ken trailed off, not even sure he could do anything for her. Well, there was one thing he could do.

"Everything's gonna work out."

Ken crooned to her gently, his gloved hand going out to smooth the matted bangs out of her eye and off to the side.

"So don't worry. Everything's gonna work out, I promise."

 

* * *

**_Back at HQ..._ **

* * *

 

"Tsujimoto, I thought you had the day off?"

A trooper proclaimed, clearly shocked to see her back so soon.

"I do."

Came the incoherent reply.

"Then why are you out here on the field?"

Another trooper asked, just as curious to find out why Natsumi had returned. Shrugging, Natsumi pressed some more pressure on the axel of her bike.

"I need to blow some steam. I thought riding against the wind would help."

That night, as Natsumi entered her dorm, she didn't bother to turn on the light. With a pained groan, she fell directly onto her bed sheets. There, she reached up to swipe up her alarm clock. The very alarm clock, Miyuki customized for her. Using her index finger, Natsumi moved the switch button down two levels, listening to the Chief's deep voice.

_"What's more important to you right now?"_

She moved it up one level.

_"I know you'll make it."_

"Heh. That's a joke."

Up one more level.

_"What's wrong Tsujimoto?"_

Natsumi exhaled.

"The fact that my choice to become a Bike Trooper almost cost my best friend her life." She moved it down two levels again on purpose.

_"What's more important to you right now?"_

Ever so slowly, Natsumi raised her head to study the stars twinkling outside her window.

"Not this, that's for sure."

She hit the "repeat" button, listening to the question a little closer this time.

_"What's more important to you right now?"_

Natsumi's eyebrows knitted together.

"Being with you guys. Yeah... being with... you guys."

Disgusted at herself for having a conversation with a radio box, Natsumi placed the object back on the frame's mantel.

"Friday is the marathon. I wonder though. Is riding as an "escort" really worth it, knowing my partner isn't even going to be in it?"

Natsumi didn't know for sure if Miyuki would be or not, but she went with her gut instinct. And it told her, "no." Unlike the first time she reflected on more pleasant times with her friends, Natsumi allowed herself a moment's weakness. She sobbed bitterly into her pillows, cursing herself beyond comprehension.

"If only I hadn't come here. Then maybe Miyuki would still be able to work together. How will she even drive the way she used to with only one eye?"

With a shaky sigh, Natsumi rose from her bed. She grabbed the russet leather coat she had tossed over the desk's rolly chair. Making sure she had her wallet tucked safely away in her back pocket, Natsumi left the dorm and did the only illogical thing she could think of. She got drunk.

* * *

"Do you think Miyuki will be able to continue her work?"

A policeman dared to speak. His co-worker hummed, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"It's too early to say. There may be a slight chance. I mean, come on. If pirates can sail seas with one or no eyes at all, Miyuki can drive a car."

"Yeah? Hmm. Maybe you're right."

Aio glanced over his feminine shoulder, silently wondering if Noriko would be all right. Ever since Ken called, she had been ridiculously jumpy.

Even drinking herself into a stupor didn't numb the pain she felt deep within her heart.

"I want another. Vodka. I'll take it straight!"

The regulars gawaked wildly at Natsumi, amazed she was still conscious.

"That's going to be like her 20th one tonight."

One of them whispered to his fellow comrade behind his hand.

"Mm-hmm. That woman sure can pack 'em."

"That's for sure."

Natsumi drank one shot glass after another, refusing to stop. Little by little, the partons left, clearing out the bar.

"Um, miss. I know you're a cop and all."

The bartender began, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Yes I am."

Natsumi slurred at the bartender.

"Well, we're getting ready to close. Everyone left hours ago. You're the only one left and well... we really need to close up and get ready for tomorrow night."

"'Nuff said. I'm going."

Natsumi fumbled with her wallet, tossed up some yin bills on the counter top and fumbled with the wallet again trying to put it away. Natsumi stumbled away and out of the bar. Common sense told her not to drive while drunk. Despite being dangerously drunk off, Natsumi drove herself to the Bokuto police station without wrecking her bike or bringing harm to herself.

"Hey, it's that no good show off Tsujimoto."

A male voice spoke into the night, causing Natsumi to be on the defense. Dismounting her bike, Natsumi took out her key and leaned against the seat of the bike to get her balance for several seconds.

"I got an idea. Let's teach her a lesson for making us look like crap in front of the Captain."

Another voice remarked. Taking a slow breath through her nostrils, Natsumi stepped away from the bike, feeling their presence draw closer. That was a mistake. Instantly, the atmosphere around her began to tilt.

"Yeah. Besides, she reeks of sake. If I didn't know any better, I'd say lil' miss perfect is drunk."

They were right behind her. Natsumi waited for the right moment to turn around.

"This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby."

The one snickered, getting ready to wrap his arm around Natsumi's neck. Natsumi may have been drunk, but she wasn't helpless. She twisted out of the arm lock before the first trooper could attack her. She didn't waste time by trying to do anything fancy. She simply assaulted them without mercy. She kicked, she punched, she whacked, she head-rammed, she even bit them. Most of her attacks were off by a mile, but seeing how she was attacking repeatedly, with such fierce velocity, it didn't really matter. She won in the end. The two troopers ran away once free from her grasp, both clutching their now broken noses. Sweat poured down Natsumi's entire face, dripping off at the tip of her chin and onto the ground. She raised a hand to wipe the small stream of blood around the corner of her mouth.

"Did ya' see that Miyuki?"

Natsumi paused, grinning bitterly up at the murky sky.

"Oh right. Miyuki's not here..."

Feeling the darkness drawing closer, Natsumi slumped back against her bike, sliding down to the graveled pavement below her. She tipped her head back against the pump, not even bothered by the heat it exposed. Closing her eyes, Natsumi wondered if she would get in trouble for beating the two troopers up while under the influence.

"Eh."

She sighed, already half asleep.

"They had it comin' to 'em anyway..."

* * *

The day of the marathon finally came. Natsumi ironically, did not get in trouble for beating the two young troopers from the previous night. However, she did have to see the Captain once the marathon ended it's course. The Bokuto officers were there, as expected. Natsumi caught sight on Aio and Noriko directing traffic along the trail. She didn't make eye contact with them, though every other part of her body wanted to. How she wished she could just diss her bike and go over to give them a huge hug.

"What's wrong Tsujimoto? That's the fith time I've heard you sigh... and it's only been twenty minutes into the marathon. Surly it can't be that boring." Natsumi lifted a shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kanzawa. It's just-"

"Hey, there she is! It's Natsumi guys!"

Hearing familiar tiny voices squeal above her, Natsumi raised her in time to see the kindergartners wave down excitedly. She knew she shouldn't have, but Natsumi waved back.

"Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't make it for the play!"

She shouted up to them now quickly returning her attention to the road. Kanzawa shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done that. Your need to keep focused. You don't know what will happen if you don't-"

"Pay I attention. Chee-ya. I know, I know."

Natsumi rudely interrupted, her bloodshot eyes narrowing ever so slowly.

_Miyuki... I wonder what she's doing right now? I should go see her after I give the Captain my answer._

* * *

"Are you upset that you can't attend the marathon?"

The nurse asked her patient, doing her best to change out the wrapping without causing Miyuki's eye pain.

"Mmm. A little. But not too badly. It wouldn't of been the same without her around anyway."

Miyuki's voice had cleared up since the painkillers wore off. But that was about to change. The nurse planned on giving her two more after the cleaning.

"How's the eye? Still sore?"

Even with the cloth off the left side of her face, Miyuki didn't dare try to open it.

"Yes. Very much so."

The nurse smiled, setting aside the old wrapping and reaching into her kit to get some new.

"The doctor said it would hurt for at least five weeks."

"Was the damage that serious?"

The nurse had successfully wrapped Miyuki's left side of the face. Now all she had to do was get something in the poor child's stomach and make sure she took her pain killers.

"I'm afraid so. You're lucky the other eye still works."

Miyuki arched her right eye brow.

"I am? I thought..."

Sensing her confusion, the nurse added,

"It's rare for the other to not be affected if it's partner has been."

Miyuki's eye brow came back down.

"Affected?"

She echoed weakly. The nurse nodded, cleaning up the mess she had made while changing Miyuki's wrapping.

"You see, both eyes work together as one. They look at the same time, they blink at the same time. Everything is together-never separate. Even if you close one eye lid and kept the other open, the two still would move as one. A lot of that deals with the nerve veins being tied together. So just think, if one of them is damaged, the other most likely will become damaged. You my dear, were quite lucky."

Miyuki's gaze dulled.

"Really? I don't think so."

The nurse cocked her head to the side, puzzled at her patient's statement.

"Pardon?" Miyuki bowed her head gently.

"Oh. Don't mind me. I just thought of something. You said, the eyes work together as one. Not separately. Well, let's say, in my case since my eye did get damaged. The partner to my wounded eye decided to not do things together... what then?"

The nurse hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm. That's a unique way to portray them. In any case, it would become off-balanced with it's self and the wounded eye would most likely heal slower."

"Heal slower?"

"Yes. Because it's partner isn't there to do things with it anymore. But that's not humanly possible so there's no need to worry yourself. Heh, you talk as if your eyes are people or something. I say, the pain must be getting to you, huh?"

The nurse teased gently, taking out the bottle of pills she stored in the night stand's drawer. Miyuki grunted, her good eye growing even duller.

"That's because..." Miyuki didn't finish her sentence out loud.  _Natsumi and I_ _ **are**_ _people._

By the time Miyuki came around, the sun had already set. Despite being knocked out from the pain killers, she didn't feel any better from before. Only that much more drowsy and slothful. "Well he did say five weeks. I guess I shouldn't expect much after two days. I wonder when I'll be able to go home?" Miyuki mumbled groggily, stretching her limbs underneath the covers of the bed. She heard too many bones pop for her liking. Suddenly, three gentle, yet firm knocks sounded off from behind the door. Curious to see who could possibly be wanting to see her at this hour, Miyuki gave permission for the person to enter. Her good eye grew hefty seeing Natsumi stride in, looking absolutely terrible. "Natsumi?" Questioned the weary officer from the bed. Natsumi shut the door. She closed it much softer this time, unlike the previous night when she stormed out.

"Hey." Judging by the tone of her voice, Natsumi was either drunk or suffering from a heavy hangover. Natsumi didn't stagger or lose her balance walking over to the bed, so rest assured, she was hung over to Miyuki's relief. She stopped at the head of her bed, pouring her troubled gaze into her partner's. For a long time, that's all the two officers did. They stared at one another.

"I'm sorry." They both somehow managed to time and say together. Natsumi closed her eyes, Miyuki glanced to the left. They both felt a little awkward, considering what went down between them.

"Miyuki... before you say anything, hear me out okay?"

Miyuki curved her neck back around.

"What I said about you not being strong enough. I was wrong to say that. You're the strongest person I know in Bokuto's police force. And don't try to deny it." Natsumi sighed, seeing the disagreement in her friend's only eye. "You work really hard, filing the reports I hardly ever helped with. You risk your life when chasing a criminal, then suffer the repairs you personally make to your car. I mean, you could let the station fix your car, but you have too much pride in what you do. Not only that, you have a love life you refuse to let blossom, but at the same time... you water that flower. And tend to it, making sure it's still alive so when the day it blossoms comes, you'll be ready to greet it."

Miyuki blushed, touched at the praise.

"Also, you put up with my tomboy ego and even clean up after my mess when I should take the beating from the Chief. So I'm sorry. I never should have said those things. I-I was angry and confused and... oh Miyuki." Natsumi's voice cracked and good down to mother earth tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Miyuki raised her hands. She clasped Natsumi's trembling fists, smoothing them out so she could intertwine their fingers. "But of course." She replied softly, giving the tip of Natsumi's finger tips a feathery kiss.

"R-Really?"

Miyuki nodded gently. "Yes. Now, do me a favor, and forgive me?"

Natsumi deadpanned. "For what? You didn't do anything."

"I wrecked our car. How on earth are we supposed to go on patrols now?"

Natsumi smiled for the first time in days. "We could swipe some parts from Kennie's bike. I'm sure he won't mind since it's for his lovely soon-to-be-bride."

Another blush spread across Miyuki's face. "Natsumi, you're terrible, you know that?"

Natsumi placed a kiss over Miyuki's finger tips this time. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Natsumi leaned back, still smiling. "Speaking of which, I gave the Captain a fit after the marathon. He wanted to discuss some things with me and as it turned out, he was actually wanting to know how I felt about being a Bike Trooper. And son, let me tell you, I went all out."

Miyuki blinked her good eye a few times, for her vision was starting to cloud over again. "Does that mean...?"

Natsumi nodded.

"Oh Natsumi. Are you sure?"

Natsumi reached out, and gathered her best friend into her arms. "Yes. I've never been more sure of myself in my life." Natsumi felt Miyuki nuzzle her head under her chin.

"I missed you, Natsumi."

Natsumi felt a few more tears slide down her cheeks as she realized that she also had missed her best friend. Natsumi had missed her the first day training with the troopers, though her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. "So." She sighed, tightening her grip around Miyuki. "Are you ready to go home?" Natsumi felt the nod. "Good. Because I already checked you out, and paid the bill."

Miyuki cracked a faint smile. "Wow. My hero."

"Yeah, I know. I'm beautiful. Wonder Woman is nothing compared to my awesome negotiation skills."

"Do I even want to know how you convinced them to check me out so late at night?"

Natsumi rubbed the back of her head, and her eyes darted around nervously. "Umm... I wasn't exactly nice about it. I-"

"Never mind. I think I can picture what happened and it's not a pretty sight. Those poor security guards."

Natsumi scoffed. "They started it."

Alarmed, Miyuki pulled her head out from under Natsumi's chin, and stared at her with wide eyes. "Natsumi Tsujimoto, you didn't!"

"Well they did! I'm not apologizing either!"

 

* * *

 

 

Come by Monday, Natsumi returned to the station that she adored so much. Everyone was glad she had came back, especially Yoriko. She tackled Natsumi on the spot, praising the heavens that she had returned. Aio stood by, smiling sweetly as he always did for no good particular reason.

"She really missed you Natsumi."

He told her, giggling when Yoriko shot him a look to stifle it.

"Who wouldn't miss her? Natsumi's da bomb of this station, right guys?"

A policeman exclaimed, getting a loud cheer back in return from the others.

"Hey Natsumi, how's Miyuki doing? I was planning on stopping by later on today, if that's okay."

Ken was saying, obviously fighting off a blush at the mention of doing such a noble, compassionate act. Natsumi untangled herself from Yoriko's hold, giving the tall brute a thumbs up.

"Ohh are you? That'll be great. You can help me cook dinner! By the way, she's doing just fine. Those pain killers are keeping her busy."

In the apartment building, lounging lazily on the egg robin couch, was Miyuki in a tank top T-Shirt sleeping soundly. A yellow, plush-like textured blanket was draped over her lower section, obviously there to keep her warm. In her hand, she clutched a charm close to her face that read: TRAFFIC SAFETY.

"And you Tsujimoto? How are you doing?"

Ken's question couldn't of had better timing. Slinging her arms around Yoriko and Ken's neck, she drew them close to her face, grinning broadly.

"I'm doing great!"

Natsumi lifted her eyes and looked to all the faces, including the Chief's.

"So tell me again guys. Am I the bomb around here or what?"

"Oh yeah!"

They shouted, all raising a mighty fist to express their point. The Chief chuckled softly.

"It's good to have you back with us Tsujimoto."

 

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._ **

* * *

 

"Are you sure I should wear this on my first day back to work?"

"Chee-ya buddy."

"Natsumi I dunno. This is going to turn Ken's head for sure."

"That's a good thing. Now come on."

"All right. I'm coming."

Natsumi thrust open the door, giving everyone in the office a nod. That was their signal to get into position.

"Eee. This is going to be good. Miyuki is going to flip!"

Yoriko told Aio and Ken, who were all hiding behind Miyuki's desk with the banner. They nodded in agreement, giddy with excitement to see Miyuki returning.

"After you."

Natsumi gestured politely with her free hand, waiting for her partner to enter the office completely before shouting out,

"Now!"

At that very moment, everyone stepped out from their hiding places, or jumped up from behind a chair or desk.

"Welcome back Miyuki!"

The entire staff chorused together. Confetti fell, shooting left, to right over desk tops. There were even people blowing curly pipes and twirling crackle fans around. Ken, Yoriko and Aio displayed the banner they personally created high over their heads, grinning like pure idiots. Natsumi stepped up beside her partner.

"I thought you could use a little pep in your life after sleeping for a gillzillion years."

Miyuki tapped Natsumi on her nose playfully.

"There's no such word as a "gillzillion".

Natsumi just smiled.

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey Miyuki, sweet eye patch!"

Yoriko exclaimed, dropping her end of the banner to go over to take a closer look. Ken did just as Miyuki feared he'd do. He did a double take on her and in record time, his jaw dropped. Natsumi slung her arm around Miyuki, hugging her close.

"See? I told you it would be a good thing. Look at Kennie-poo over there. He's so hard about now, he can hardly contain himself."

Miyuki blushed bright enough for her and Ken both.

"Wow Miyuki. You look like a real pirate with the eye patch."

Someone in charge of cutting the cake said, giving Miyuki a friendly smile. Miyuki cleared her throat, glancing to Natsumi for help.

"A pirate? Do I really?"

She whispered up to her. Natsumi grinned.

"Well, I have another word in mind, but I get the feeling if I say it, you'll hit me hard."

Miyuki hit her upside the head anyway.

"You idiot!"

Natsumi lowered her arms from around her friend, now resting the palms of her hands on the sore area of her scalp.

"Ow. That hurt."

"Those baddies better watch out. Pirate Kobayakawa is gonna sail the streets of Tokyo and claim her treasures! That means you, Ken."

One of the male policeman retorted. Ken blushed so brightly, he could of blinded someone.

"You guys are terrible."

Came the random comment from Miyuki. Laughter followed and the party was officially a go and continued on throughout the day, but at one point, Natsumi grabbed Miyuki and led her out to the garage.

"Look, I know things aren't clear as to what you're going to do. But I want you to see something the guys and I worked on while you were busy sleeping a gillzillion years."

Miyuki rolled her naked eye as her loony partner pulled her into the garage.

"Natsumi."

Miyuki stated firmly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There's no such word as a gillzil..."

Miyuki's words died upon seeing Natsumi pull off a white cover.

"Look. She's good as new! I got a hold of a repair shop and they managed to fix up your baby. I even learned a few tips from em, so now I can help you fix it."

Miyuki's gaze dropped.

"Oh. T-That is if you even consider the thought to drive again."

Miyuki shoulders started to move up and down. Before she knew it, Natsumi was holding a sobbing Miyuki.

"You didn't have to do this, Natsumi."

Natsumi bumped her forehead against Miyuki's gently.

"Chee-ya. I know, I know... but I wanted to."

"Thanks partner."

Miyuki whispered, clinging to Natsumi's muscular frame even harder.

"I really appreciate this."

Miyuki felt the rumble of laughter in Natsumi's chest before it escaped through her mouth.

"Anytime."


End file.
